Pumping
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Shikamaru's friends, mind, and grilfriend makes him think he has a less than average 'piece'. What will he do to change it? What will Temari think when she walks in on him? Rated M for Language and Strange Items with mention of sex. If you want the actual sex scene, ask for it in your reviews.
1. Tiny

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Sai were all at Shikamaru's house talking and just hanging out. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of how much sex they were all having with their girlfriends. Naruto had hooked up with Hinata, Sai with TenTen, Kiba with Sakura, and Chouji with Ino. Shikamaru however tended to stay out of the conversation, not feeling like sharing details about his sex life with Temari.

"Come on Shikamaru, tell us about Temari. She seems like she'd been into the really freaky stuff." Naruto smiled widely.

"Yeah, why don't you just spill?" Kiba jumped on the bed by Shikamaru and Naruto.

"I'm not like you guys. I don't just go spreading around stories about what happens in bed."

"Maybe he's just embarrassed because he's not satisfying Temari with the stack of dimes between his legs." Sai said monotone, with a fake smile.

"That reminds me!" Naruto shouted. "You keep talking about balls and dicks. I want to see if you even have the right to call me small."

With that Naruto unzipped his pants and showed every person in the room his family jewels. Sai looked at emotionless before stripping down as well. Soon the rest of the guys pulled their pants off and compared their sizes, all except for Shikamaru, who decided to just lie down and try to sleep.

"Hey Shikamaru, let's see why Temari is sticking around." Chouji shouted, waking Shikamaru up.

"I'll pass, but you guys should get going. Temari is coming over and I don't want her to walk in and see you're penises."

"Scared she might want me?" Sai smiled.

"She actually thinks you're gay." Shikamaru smirked.

"Just so you know Shikamaru I got this little thing if you want to use it?" Naruto held up a penis pump.

The rest laughed before zipping up and leaving, passing Temari on the way out. Shikamaru was able to kick the thing into his closet and back onto his bed before Temari got in.

"Did I ruin your guy time?" Temari smirked, leaning against Shikamaru's door frame.

"Nah, they just came over to annoy me."

"So, are you ready for sex time?" Temari asked, crawling up Shikamaru to straddle him.

"Don't know if you can get me in the mood." Shikamaru smirked, jokingly.

"I could try."

Temari said slowly, untying her sash so that the kimono loosened and slowly slipped down her shoulders. Shikamaru watched intently as he was able to see her breast little by little.

"Are you in the mood?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Very much." Shikamaru nodded, grinning like an idiot before he sat up and latched onto her nipple.

00000000000000000

Shikamaru watched closely as Temari got dressed after they had finished their third round of sex. It was getting late and she had some meetings tomorrow.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll come by after my meetings." Temari smiled.

"Can't wait to see you again."

"Had a good time didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I know you did too."

"Sure, little Shika really did it for me." Temari joked around.

"Like you've even seen bigger."

"Whatever see you later, Tiny." Temari kissed him before leaving.

00000000000000000

_Shikamaru was surrounded by curtains, staring in horror as he was forced to watched Temari have sex with all of his other friends. One drape opened and there she was, with a new guy, having intercourse with other guys. He ended up looking down when he noticed he was naked, and saw that his cock had become extremely small, almost like a child's. When he went back to watching Temari she continued to chant about how big they were and at the same time all the different Temari's and her lovers came together._

Shikamaru shot up, breathing heavily and pulled his dick out to look at it. He sighed when he saw it was the normal size and layed back.

While resting he ended up thinking about what his dream meant. Was he that small compared to other guys? Would Temari want to be with a guy that had a bigger piece to manage? Would she be happier with that? What could he do? Then he thought about the pump Naruto had left in his closet. Shikamaru didn't want to, but he did want Temari to stay with him, and if that meant making his cock bigger with a piece of plastic then so be it.

Shikamaru opened the box and read the directions. He spent a few hours trying to calm himself and wrap his mind around doing this. Finally he just sat down and started to follow the instructions. He started to feel the pressure and wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

He was starting to get good at it and felt comfortable, but it got real awkward when his door flung open and showed Temari. She stopped when she saw what he was doing and closed the door quickly. Shikamaru ripped the tube off and layed down in his bed, totally embarrassed.

000000000000000

It had been a few hours since the incident and Shikamaru was starting to get hungry. He went out into the kitchen and right away wanted to run back in and hide. Temari had never left and was eating a sandwich at his dining room table. They shared a glance before Temari set the food down and walked over to them.

"So, what exactly were you doing?" Temari asked.

"I was using a penis pump."

"Wow, I didn't know you did that, but if that's how you got your size I say just keep going." Temari joked.

"It was actually something new I was trying." Shikamaru smirked.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because the guys were making fun of my size, you called me tiny, and I had this dream where you were with all these different guys who had huge ass cocks and I had a small baby dick."

"Oh Shika, I was kidding!"

"I know, but I thought maybe it was the universe telling me something."

"Well, in my opinion you don't need any help. You're doing good letting nature take its course."

"So, if you don't have a problem with it, would you want to go take this to the bedroom?"

"It would be _my pleasure_." Temari smirked, grabbing a handful of his mesh shirt and dragged him to his room.


	2. Sexy Stuff

**Alright, I got a few reviews asking for the sexy stuff and I know a lot of people looked at my story because of the traffic stats. So, hope you all enjoy especially the two who reviewed on my kind of first ShikaTema story, Insanity-Fun and nara-love. I have an idea for another story and the first chap will be up tonight/ like really early in the morning. I stay up late!**

Shikamaru licked and played with Temari's nipples. Her head bent back a little as she moaned out, her hands moving to his head and pushed him closer. Shikamaru grinned on her skin at how needy she was. Even though most people thought he was a lazy-ass, good for nothing but Temari knew that there were just certain things he decided to put effort in to. This was one of the things he put the most effort in to.

"God, Shikamaru, let's hurry this up." Temari said, pulling him away from her chest and kissing him passionately on the lips, tongues meeting right away.

"Why do you have to be so impatient?" Shikamaru shook his head, smiling.

"This isn't all about you Shika. I have needs and I expect you to help me with them." Temari told fast, while quickly pushing his black jacket off along with pulling his mesh shirt up and off.

"I'm sorry I turn you on so much." Shikamaru joked, as his hands jolted up and gripped both her breast.

"You are such a tit man." Temari groaned.

"You're so annoying and troublesome all day. The least I should get is a chance to grope you."

"Fine, but you better save all that skill for when you're inside me." Temari smiled, her head rolling back at the feeling of his hands on her.

Shikamaru pulled her boobs down and caused her to lower herself so he could suck on her neck. Temari was getting tired of the foreplay and the fact that he was taking charge, so she decided to take charge and turn the tables.

Temari gripped the sides of his neck and pulled his lips up to hers. She moved her hands down to stroke his bare chest. Shikamaru's hands stopped their pulling and squeezing to concentrate on the feeling of Temari on him. She bit down on his bottom lip and smiled at the straggle moan she gained from him before going down to her neck.

Even though he had felt like taking his time and feeling every part of her body, but Temari was making him hard and he could clearly feel her wetness. He started to slip off his pants. The movement made Temari stop and looked down at him before moving off and helping him out of his pants. Temari moved back on the bed after Shikamaru was fully naked. She began to straddle him while on her knees and Shikamaru moved to slip her sky blue thong down to the top of her knees.

Temari leaned forward causing Shikamaru to lay back with her on top of her while they kissed. Shikamaru used his feet to full push the underwear off and onto the floor.

Their bodies intertwined as they continued to take turns kissing parts of each other's bodies. Shikamaru turned them around and kissed his way down Temari's stomach with her hands in his hair, playing with the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Shika." Temari sighed as he got closer to wear she wanted him.

He listened to her intently, loving the noises she made. Some loud and violent, others soft and in a trance. He continued to make his way down until he reached her private area. He hadn't done this to her in a while and wasn't sure what to do. But the scent of her liquids put him in a daze and his instincts kicked in.

He licked her slowly and swallowed all she had. Her moans filled the air and in only turned him on even more, if that was even possible. He came up quickly before Temari even finished, but he didn't make her wait. Once he was up to her face he kissed her softly and plunged into her hole.

In surprise she gasped into his mouth and her loud moan was also muffled by the lip contact. Shikamaru put as much effort and power into the thrusts as he could. He knew he wouldn't have much time left because he felt weak and about ready to explode.

Temari was also close after Shikamaru had licked her and his powerful pumping hitting her g-spot. It wasn't long till Temari came a coated his long member. The feeling of being completely soaked in Temari's juices made Shikamaru scream in ecstasy while he came and landed on his side.

"Holy fuck, I can't believe how good that felt." Temari breathed out.

"Well, when you're with me I always make sure you feel good." Shikamaru grinned, rubbing her thigh.

"You didn't do that good." Temari sat up and started to get dressed, but not without Shikamaru smacking her ass as she walked past him.

**This is where the story would pick up in the first chapter, so hope this was hot enough for you!**


End file.
